


Dear Soldier

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Letters, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Soldier Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, care packagae au, letter writing au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Steve Rogers is sending care packages overseas. Well, usually he just sends the package and that all. This time he adds in a letter, welcoming the person who received the package to write letters to him if they didn't have anyone to write to and he wasn't really expecting anything back. Until he got a letter in the mail from James Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I found all of the mistakes. Hope you enjoy! Let us know what you think!

Steve Rogers finished wrapping his box before addressing it and placing the correct number of stamps in the right hand corner. He sat back in the floor with an accomplished sigh. “Now I just have to mail it.” He hummed “I’ll take it to the post office to make sure I have enough stamps” He decided, getting up. No matter how many times he’s sent a care package the box always came out different weights so it was better safe than sorry.

Peggy rolled her eyes, watching Steve slip his shoes on. “How many of those are you going to make?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Steve just laughed and shrugged heading to the post office to get it sent off.

This time he’d put some homemade chocolate chip cookies, a variety of candy bars, a few crossword puzzles, a pack of playing cards and a few more odds and ends. This time was a bit different. This time he added a personal letter to whoever got his package, encouraging them to write him back if they didn’t have anyone to write to.

Steve talked to the postmaster and he did have the right amount of stamps. He sent the package off, waving goodbye to the postmaster before heading out the door and walking back to his apartment.

Bucky looked down at the box the mail clerk had handed him. He had never really gotten a package before. He shrugged, plopping on his cot as he picked the tape open. His eyes lit up at the sight of the goodies, immediately biting into a cookie with a groan. Dear baby Jesus that was amazing. His fingers found a letter tucked between a bag of peanut butter m&ms and a pack of cards. Looking around he opened the letter, a soft smile on his face and a cookie in hand.

Steve spent the next week sending a few more packages, but none contained a letter like the one the prior week, he waited patiently for a reply, hoping that he actually got one. Peggy kept rolling her eyes, fondly of course, at her best friend excitedly checking the mail every day.

-Dear Steve,

_Thanks for your package. I honestly don't remember the last time I had one, and those cookies were like eating the food of the gods._

_I would say thanks for the cards, however, a hand of poker with them caused me to be on inventory duty the next two weeks Haha_

_Having someone to talk to would be nice, as my family is either gone or uncaring of my choices to be in the military_

_Thank you_

_Bucky Barnes-_

Steve was ecstatic when he got his letter the next day, rushing back to his room to read it. Steve smile as he read it, frowning at the fact the man’s family didn’t even talk to him. Steve got up, after about the tenth time reading through it, to write one back.

**-Dear Bucky,**

I _see that the return address says “James” I am assuming you prefer Bucky?_

_I’m glad you enjoyed the cookies! Any special requests for the next package? I don’t mind. I love to cook._

_Hey! Don’t go blaming my cards for your poor poker skills._

_You’re welcome to write to me at any time. I promise to write back. Family doesn’t end with blood._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_Yeah, my middle name is Buchanan but everyone calls me Bucky._

_Oh God, I'd love some peanut butter ones, especially with chocolate chips. Or even just snickerdoodles_

_I really do appreciate it._

_-Bucky_

Steve talked with Peggy as he made a dozen peanut butter chocolate chip and a dozen snickerdoodles, letting them cool as he cleaned up the kitchen. He already liked talking to Bucky. Peggy just watched in amusement “Don’t get too attached” she told him before kissing his cheek and heading out.

**-Dear Bucky,**

_Oh, well that makes sense._

_I might have gotten a little carried away with the cookies this time, but I’m sure other guys in your unit would like a cookie. Any other requests, don’t hesitate to ask, I promise I don’t mind._

_I am going to be nosey for a minute._

_How old are you?_

_Favorite sport?_

_Favorite color?_

_Favorite song?_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_Are you kidding, I'm hoarding them like a dragon. Especially after they laughed at the noise I made when I bit into one._

_I'm 27, not a huge sports fan, purple is my favorite color and song? I'm not sure honestly haha._

_What about you?_

_-Bucky_

_P.S. I would say send milk, but I don't think that ships well_

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. Very true, milk didn’t ship well.

**Dear Bucky,**

_You really should learn to share haha._

_I’m 26, not really a sports fan either, I’d have to say red is my favorite. As for song? I don’t really have one either, I just threw that in there. Haha._

_Let’s see, what else?_

_Oh! How long have you been in the army?_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_Nope. I don’t share well. And they're my cookies. I did trade one to get off potato duty though._

_I've been in the army since I graduated high school pretty much._

_-Bucky_

Steve chuckled, packing yet another package. This time he added some different types of candy and sweets to it, along with a simple drawing he did, nothing special, and if he threw in a stupid little purple keychain he saw at the store that made him think of Bucky? Sue him.

**-Dear Bucky**

_I know the keychain won’t be of much use but I know you like purple so I just tossed it in._

_I wasn’t sure what kind of candy you liked, I figured you were tired of cookies right now._

_And wow! That’s a long time. Any clue when you’ll be back stateside?_

_-Steve_

Bucky eyed the keychain, grinning before he set it aside. This man-made his day every time he got a package.

**-Dear Steve,**

_Do you realize how long it's been since I had reeses? I didn't even care that they were melted. Worth it._

_I'm unsure. We have tentative orders here in a couple of months, but that all depends on the higher-ups._

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_I’m glad you liked them! Sorry, they were melted! I tried. Haha. What other candies do you like?_

_Oh okay, I was just curious._

_Are you having a good day? (I know it’ll be a different day by the time I get the reply. So a good week?)_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_For the non-melting variety, I love sour gummies. Or any gummy candy really. Especially Haribo brand._

_And it's been a decent week. Mainly routine at the moment honestly._

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_I will keep that In mind for the next package! Anything else you need?_

_Yeah, my week has been pretty boring too. Where are you from originally? If that isn’t too nosey._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_Need? Hmmm, more notebooks and pens probably. And if you can send Colgate toothpaste I will forever bow in worship, the genetics we get make my mouth taste nastyI'm a good old Brooklyn boy. Born and raised, what about you?_

_And I won't answer anything I feel is too nosey so don't worry_

**_-Bucky_ **

**-Dear Bucky,**

_Consider it done. I’ll pick the stuff up before I send the next package this week!_

_Brooklyn? Really?? I live in Brooklyn now. Over on 8th, near Anderson’s market._

_-Steve_

Steve grabbed his camera, walking down and taking a picture of the market before taking a picture of the beautiful skyline over the buildings. After taking a few more pictures he headed home to develop them. He put them in the envelope after scribbling on the back “a little glimpse of home” on the back and sending it off.

**-Dear Steve,**

I _'d really appreciate it. Also, thanks for the pictures, I damn near wanted to cry seeing that gorgeous skyline. I miss it. Between bases and deployments I havent been back in probably 5 years._

_You're a Brooklyn boy too? That's amazing! So you know exactly what I mean when I talk about something_

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_Sure am! And it’s not a problem at all. Anything specific you’d like pictures of?_

_-Steve_

Steve sealed the letter and placed it into the care package that had everything Bucky had asked for plus a few extra things.

**-Dear Steve,**

_The Lady would be nice if you can get that far out, I know technically not in Brooklyn. Hm. Maybe just a few pictures of places you like?_

_My mouth weeps in thanks over the 5 tubes of Colgate. I've added to my hoard and my squad is sulking, ha!_

_-Bucky_

Steve smiled at the reply, he was off the next day so he would venture out and get Bucky pictures.

**-Dear Bucky,**

_sorry this reply is taking a bit, but I wanted to be able to send you some pictures with it. Hope you like them!_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_Bless you, you made like three of my squad cry with those extra pictures you sent. Sometimes its nice to see her, just as a reminder._

_You have no idea how much I appreciate your boxes and letters._

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_I’m glad I can help! Any other pictures you want? I have fun going to all these places and getting the shots. I love photography._

_And does any of your squad need anything? I would be happy to send more than one package (I send them often anyway)_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_Cookies. They want cookies Haha_

_Hmm. Find your favorite spot and take a picture. Let me see Brooklyn through your eyes_

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_Make a list of their favorites and I will get to work. Haha._

_I will! Hmm now I have to figure out some of my favorites. I’ll send them with my next letter._

_Hope everything is going good for you._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_Apparently they they mainly want peanut butter or oatmeal chocolate chip, the weirdos._

_Everything is looking good so far!_

_-Bucky_

Steve chuckled at the letter before he went to the store for ingredients. He wasn’t sure how many men were in Bucky’s squad so he did what he usually does, goes over board. He made three dozen of each and packed them up in a box by themselves. He then packed up a second box for just bucky, with his own snickerdoodles and toothpaste, pens and a bunch of different types of gummies.

**_-Dear Bucky-_ **

_I sent you your own box in hopes that the other cookies I sent would actually end up where they should go. Haha. I might have went a little over board on the cookies. I wasn’t sure how many were in your squad and id rather have too many than not enough for everyone. I also included the pictures you asked for in your box. Hope I got everything you needed._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_You caused a riot I'll have you know Haha_

_There was major bartering going on over the last oatmeal chocolate chip cookie. It was traded for two weeks dish duty and three peeler duty._

_I, of course, hoard mine with the fierceness of Smaug._

_-Bucky_

Steve laughed loudly at Bucky’s response before writing back.

**-Dear Bucky,**

_I’ll make more in a few weeks. I’m glad I had the hindsight to send you your own box. Haha. I’m glad everyone enjoyed them._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_If you can make butterscotch chip I have a squad member that said he would do unsavory things to you for them hahhahahahahaha_

_But no seriously, a special request! Such high praise from these bunch of lugs_

_I for one am very thankful for that hindsight_

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_As flattering as that is, I’ll have to pass. But I will make him some cookies with next batch. No unsavory things needed._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_He said he appreciates it because while he would do almost anything for them, he's a firm 1 on the Kinsey Scale._

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_Haha that is very insightful. And where exactly do you rank on that scale?_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_A firm 4.5 ;)_

_-Bucky_

Steve smiled when he read Bucky’s response, chewing his lip before he responded. He didn’t even know what this man looked like and he already liked him, he was so screwed.

-Dear Bucky,

_Well that’s good to know. Haha. Any special requests for the next package?_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_Something special to you. Like a recipe or a picture of your childhood playground ._

_-Bucky_

Steve flushed at the request. He thought long and hard about what he was going to send Bucky.This time he made the butterscotch chip that one of the guys had asked for, along with another three dozen each of the oatmeal chocolate chip and peanut butter chocolate chip for the rest of Bucky’s squad.

He made Bucky some peanut butter chocolate chip of his own along with more gummies and other little odds and ends. Finally he decided to put in the chocolate chip cookie recipe that he and his mom would make.

**-Dear Bucky,**

_I chose the chocolate chip cookie recipe that my mom and I used to make when I was younger. It’s what made me love baking so much._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_I love it. Especially since it got you into baking. My squad says thank you for the cookies, but I'm not sharing the recipe ;)_

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_Good. That was meant just for you._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_I love it. Thank you!_

_-Bucky_

This time Steve sent a picture of himself, he debated it over and over before he finally dropped it in the mail. On the back it said

_-Incase you want to see who you’ve been talking to._

**-Dear Steve,**

_God damn, how are you not with me in the military. You look like America._

_I also had one of the squad take my picture with his instant Polaroid. I'll take a better one once I'm stateside ha!_

_-Bucky_

Steve flushed at the compliment before fishing the picture out of the envelope and Jesus Christ this man was gorgeous.

**-Dear Bucky,**

_I used to be the skinny asthmatic kid in High school, I just recently started looking like this. Haha. They wouldn’t accept me._

_How the hell do you not have someone to write to back here? Jesus buck, you should have everyone tripping over each other to write you!_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_Whatever you're doing, it's working. You look amazing._

_Because not everyone can take my humor. It's ok Haha. I have you._

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_Well I think you’re hilarious. Haha. I do not look “amazing” you goof. But you definitely do have me. (:_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_Shhhh. You're gorgeous, ok_

_-Bucky_

Steve flushed, shaking his head as he wrote back.

**-Dear Bucky,**

_Jeez, Buck, make a guy blush why don’t ya?_

_You’re the gorgeous one here._

_-Steve_

_**-Dear Steve,** _

_Well see, I like making cuties blush, so it works ;)_

_-Bucky_

Yep. He was sooo screwed now.

**-Dear Bucky,**

_Are you flirting with me, soldier?_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_Sir yes sir_

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky**

_Good. Just checking._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_Permission to continue? ;)_

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_I’d be offended if you stopped._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_Oh good Haha_

_So....whatcha wearing. Hahahah ;)_

_-Bucky_

Steve facepalmed.

**-Dear Buck,**

_Jesus buck, it feels like high school again, not that I’d actually know but I remembered my friends getting these messages. Haha._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_Listen, it's hard to flirt on paper ok? Give a man a break hahaha_

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_You’ve kept me interested this far. You don’t have to try so hard. Haha_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_Oh good, I was getting rusty anyway_

_-Bucky_

Steve laughed, shaking his head.

**-Dear Bucky,**

_You’re doing fine. It about time for another package, anything you want?_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_Anyway you can stick yourself in there? Haha_

_-Bucky_

Steve laughed.

**-Dear Bucky,**

_I wish, but I don’t think I could afford the shipping._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_Just make sure to poke air holes in the box if you win the lotto ;)_

_-Bucky_

Steve sent another care package with more cookies and candy and other stuff He though Bucky might need. He added another picture of himself, it was from about a year ago and he was standing in front of the Statue of Liberty, smiling, cheeks flushed and hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He’d been told to smile, and he doesn’t really like pictures that much. He hoped Bucky liked having another picture of him.

**-Dear Bucky,**

_It’s not me, but close. Hope I sent you enough stuff that you like or need. : )_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_Oh God I'm a sucker for a blush. This picture is now in my jacket pocket._

_-Bucky_

Steve flushed at the letter, smiling like an idiot. Peggy just raised an eyebrow at him, she was over for their weekly dinner when he had gotten his mail from the morning and opened Bucky’s letter. He slid the letter across to Peggy who shook her head with a small smile. She’d been supportive while still warning Steve not to get too attached I this person he’d never met. Steve had a big heart and when he fell , he fell fast and hard. She was worried he was already starting to fall.

**-Dear Bucky,**

You’re keeping my pictures your jacket pocket? Well you’re making me blush even more than in that picture, just so you know.

-Steve

**-Dear Steve**

_What, no picture of it? : ( dammit I missed it._

_You're adorable_

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_Tell ya what, send me something in your next letter that’ll make me blush and I’ll get Peggy to take my picture when I read it. Just to prove to you that you’re making me blush like a schoolgirl over here. ; )_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

Ahem. You're so adorable and all I want to do is pin you to the wall and absolutely wreck you. I'll make you fall apart to pieces.

-Bucky

Steve had asked Peggy to take his picture, she’d agreed easily enough. The next letter made him blush like crazy. She got a few different shots of him but he chose the one where he’s grinning and blushing and had just finished wiping his hand down his face, hand still on his chin.

**-Dear Bucky**

_Jesus, buck. There ya go, mission accomplished._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve,**

_Best picture ever ;)_

_...I didnt say a damn lie either_

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky**

_Really now? Anything else you wanna do, soldier?_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_Sir, eat you out until you cry_ sir _!_

_...and then make you ride me_

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_Damn, that sounds good, Buck. What if I told you I jerked off to the thought of you doing that? Came really hard too._

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_Do you know how hard it is to find privacy here? I traded peeling duty for two weeks just to get 15minites free and completely alone._

_Where I proceeded to jerk off at that thought until I about exploded._

_-Bucky_

-Dear Bucky,

_Yeah well you frequent my fantasy now, hope you’re happy with yourself. ; )_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Steve**

_I want to be stateside so bad right now._

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Bucky,**

_I wish you were too. My imagination is running wild. You’d take care of me good, wouldn’t you Buck?_

_-Steve_

**-Dear Stevie,**

_Of course, I would, babydoll. I'll treat you real nice._

_-Bucky_

**-Dear Buck,**

_Stevie..? I like that...And I know you would. God, the things I want you to do to me. And I just want to taste you so bad._

_-Stevie_

**-Dear Stevie**

_I like Buck too_

_What's your number, doll, I'll call you when I am stateside_

_-Buck_

Steve sent Bucky another picture, this time of him shirtless, he blushed all the way through that ‘photo shoot’. He decided on the one with him, hand on the back of his neck, grinning at the camera, slight blush noticeable. Steve scribbled his number on the back of it, so it would be easier for Bucky to keep track of.

**-Dear Buck**

_Figured this would be easier for you to keep up with, rather than me sending it in a letter._

_-Stevie_

**-Dear Stevie,**

_Joseph, Mary, and little baby Jesus. You're going to kill me before I even get to kiss you_

_-Buck_

**-Dear Buck,**

_Gonna pin me up against a wall kiss me senseless? I definitely wouldn’t object to that_

_-Stevie_

**ERROR: RETURN TO SENDER**

Steve frowned when he got the letter back. He flipped it around in his hands a few times. He was worried. He tried sending another one, asking if Bucky was okay, maybe he put in the address wrong this time. Yeah. Maybe that was why. He couldn’t help it, he was a nervous wreck, hoping to hear from Bucky. Finally Peggy had said enough and drug him out to their favorite bar for a “best friend date” as she liked to call it. She new he was worried and wanted to preoccupy him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long! Hope you enjoy. Keep the comments coming!

Bucky grinned, popping the collar of his jacket up as he walked, breathing deeply. Fuck it was good to be back on Brooklyn. He checked his watch before heading to the bar Steve talked about, figuring he might as well check and see if he could spot the blond.

Steve had whined and complained and argued the entire time he had taken to get dressed, tight jeans and an even tighter shirt, at Peggy’s request. He even complained until he got to the bar and got a drink in him. He was finally starting to relax, grinning and talking to Peggy.

Bucky lit up as he saw him, stalking up behind him, winking at Peggy. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders (fuck those shoulders Oh sweet baby Jesus). He leaned further, breathing into his ear. "Hey there, babydoll, wanna have a man like me show you a good time?"

Steve froze, someone was touching him. He frowned “Sorry. I’m seeing some...” he said turning around, ready to deck whoever it was but he found himself staring at the man from the picture he’d gotten except the picture didn’t do this man justice at all. “B-bucky?” He asked, shocked.

Bucky grinned. "Hey there, babydoll" he laughed, dragging Steve into a hard kiss like he was a dying man. Steve gasped, sinking into the kiss, whimpering softly against his lips at the forcefulness before wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck.

Bucky drug him close, turning just a bit so he could pin Steve to the wall nearby, a hand tangling in his hair. Steve groaned, arching into Bucky’s touch without a second thought, kissing him back hard.

"God, babydoll" Bucky groaned into the kiss, only pulling away when Peggy got their attention.

Steve was blushing like crazy, panting softly and clearing his throat. "Peggy, this is Bucky. Bucky, Peggy." He introduced, unable to keep his blush down whatsoever.

Bucky grinned, pulling away just enough to bow his head. "Ma'am. A pleasure to meet you"

Peggy raised an eyebrow at the two "Nice to meet you too." She said slowly. "Oh look, I see someone over there that I need to talk too." She said, obviously excusing herself from the two, winking at Steve which made him blush even more.

Bucky just laughed, having seen through that diversion. "Hey" he breathed, licking his lower lip.

"Hi" Steve breathed, brain still trying to catch up.

"You're even more gorgeous in person "

Steve laughed, blushing even more "Thanks. Your picture didn't do you justice"

"Wanna come with me? Let me show you exactly all the things I said?"

Steve chewed on his lip for a moment, still flushed "My apartment is around the corner." He said nodding his head in the general direction. "Take me home, Buck?" he asked, head titled slightly, smiling a bit shyly.

"Sure thing, Stevie" his grin grew as he led him from the bar. Steve smiled, stomach doing a flip at the sound of Bucky actually calling him 'Stevie' in person rather than a letter. He followed happily, giving directions along the way because Bucky was practically dragging him, not that he minded.

Bucky barely got them through Steve's door before he had the other pinned again, kissing g him hard. Steve whimpered into the kiss, struggling against Bucky's hold but not actually trying to get free, kissing him back just as hard. "I want you" he panted, kissing his way down Steve’s neck.

Steve let his hand dive into Bucky’s hair, tugging at it "Yes. God. I need you, Buck, please" he begged easily.

"Get where you want it. Going to eat you into a sobbing mess"

Steve's eyes darkened at the thought, he nodded dumbly. "Bedroom is back here." He said, leading the way.

"Perfect. Strip, babydoll"

Steve nodded again, doing as he was told, stripping his shirt off first and tossing it towards the closet, slipping his shoes off and kicking them away before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down slowly, eyes not leaving Bucky as he did it. Bucky groaned dark eyes flashed as he stepped forward.

Steve bit his lip as his pants hit the floor, kicking them to the side and sliding his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down even more slowly.

"Gorgeous" he breathed.

Steve flushed but kept going, sliding them all the way down and kicking them to the side as well. “Now Buck, you have too many clothes on.” He teased, hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Bucky hurriedly tugged his clothes off, just wanting to touch.

“Very graceful” Steve teased, smiling and watching the man strip. Bucky grinned, yanking him close into a kiss. Steve groaned, hands going to Bucky’s hair, returning the kiss

"Gonna eat you until you cry and beg. Babydoll. Want that?" He panted, kissing and sucking his way down Steve's jaw and neck

Steve moaned “Yes, please Buck.” He begged “It’s all I’ve been thinking about”

"Get comfy for me, doll" Bucky commanded. Steve flushed and nodded, crawling on the bed, presenting his ass to Bucky, still blushing, smiling over his shoulder at him.

"So gorgeous" he groaned, stepping close, one hand trailing down Steve's ass. Steve shivered, biting his lip, still watching Bucky. Bucky leaned over, biting lightly at one cheek before just diving in, tonguing at Steve's hole.

Steve gripped the sheets tight “Oh god, Buck” He moaned.

Bucky moaned, setting to drive Steve insane, keeping it slow. Steve presses back, moaning and whimpering. “Bucky” he moaned loudly.

"Mm?" He grinned, wiggling his tongue into the hole.

“Please.” He begged softly “I need you” He whined.

"Hmm," he hummed, continuing what he was doing.

Steve gripped the sheets tighter, rocking back onto Bucky’s tongue, head thrown back. “Gonna let me ride you, Buck?” He asked, trying to tempt Bucky to fuck him. Bucky groaned, gripping his hips hard as he sped up his pace.

“Fuck”. Steve cursed, face flushed, moaning “I wanna ride you, Buck.” He whimpered out “Ride you so good, till you fill me up.” He continued to babble.

Almost there, he grinned before thrusting his tongue into him, slipping in a finger next to it.

Steve moaned louder, arching his back “Yessss” he groaned, trying to rock back more. Bucky hummed, sucking and nipping at the skin carefully.

“God Buck! Please!” He whined, legs already starting to get a bit wobbly.

Bucky hummed, pulling back. "Lube" he rasped.

“Nightstand” he groaned at the loss. Bucky grabbed it, slicking up his fingers before sliding two into him.

“Fuck yes,” Steve grunted, rocking back onto Bucky’s fingers greedily. Bucky kissed up his back, grinning

“C’mon Bucky, I can take more.” He said, panting softly.

He slowly slipped a third in, groaning."so tight"

“S-shit.” Steve moaned “Filling me up, Buck?” He asked, looking over his shoulder, sweat already covering his forehead, making his hair damp. “Bet your cock would fill me up even better.” He teased, rocking back onto his fingers.

"Gonna a ride me hard, babydoll?"

“God. Yesss.” Steve groaned.

"Come on then, doll." He pulled away to lay down.

Steve groaned at the loss, scrambling to straddle Bucky, sweaty and face flushed “Condom?” He asked.

"Up to you, doll. I'm clean"

Steve nodded “Me too.” He breathed, grabbing the lube and reaching back to stroke Bucky a few times, coating his cock good. Bucky groaned, grabbing his hips.

Steve lifted himself, lining Bucky’s cock up with his hole before sinking down onto it slowly, hands bracing himself on Bucky’s toned chest. “God. Buck” he moaned softly.

"Fuck, babydoll. Stevie. So tight. Fuck you feel good" bucky gasped, tossing his head back

Steve licked his lips at the sight, sliding all the way down, bottoming out. “Buck.” He breathed. He paused a moment to let himself adjust before pulling himself back up and slamming back down with a moan, setting a steady pace.

"That's it" he praised, rubbing along his thighs. "Fuck yourself. There you go"

Steve quickened the pace, glad he decided to start working out because smaller Steve could never keep up this pace. “Yes. Fuck. So big, Buck.” He moaned “Filling me up so good, just like you promised.”

"Hell yeah, I am doll" Bucky groaned, yanking him down by his hips.

Steve ran his hands over Bucky’s chest, letting his nails scrape lightly, throwing his head back and whining at the feeling of Bucky brushing his prostate with almost every thrust.

"Fuck. Going to fill you up to the brim. You're hotter than sin. My imagination has nothing on you"

“Ah! Buck!” He moaned “I’m so close.” He whimpered out. “Want you to fill me up.”

Bucky snapped his hips up, moaning loudly. "Fuck! Come for me" Bucky commanded causing Steve to come hard with a shout of Bucky’s name, clenching hard around him. Bucky cursed, slamming Steve's hips down onto his cock as he quickly followed.

Steve whimpered at the feeling, almost collapsing against Bucky’s chest. “S-shit Buck” He murmured, nuzzling his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky held him tightly, running a hand through his hair. "Stevie"

“Hmm?” He asked, not removing his face just yet, soaking up the feeling of Bucky.

"Best welcome home ever "

Steve chuckled, pulling back to get off of Bucky, collapsing beside him. “Glad to be of service” He panted softly.

"You ok, babydoll?"

“I’m perfect” He hummed, tossing arm over his eyes. “My legs are jelly.”

"That's usually a good job sign" he chuckled.

“Definitely!” He agreed “We need a shower.” He laughed.

"Shhhh, sleep time first "

Steve chuckled “But we’re grossss.” He complained with a sigh, not even moving except to snuggle into Bucky’s side.

"It's okay" he grinned.

“Mmkay” he caved, yawning, pressing his face back into Bucky’s neck “I was worried about you.” He murmured softly, pressing light kisses absently.

"I'm sorry babydoll. I wasn't able to send word because they offered for leave and I snatched it asap"

Steve smiled against his skin “It’s fine. Was just worried” he hummed.

"Did me showing up help?"

Steve chuckled “Very much so”

"Good" he smiled, kissing his temple.

Steve nuzzled closer “now you get cookies while they’re still warm” He mused.

"Fuck yessss" he laughed.

Steve laughed “I’m glad you’re here.” He murmured.

"I'm glad too" he smiled. "I'll need to take a selfie with you to send to the squad. Bonus points for a cookie in my mouth" he laughed.

Steve flushed. “Whatever you want.” He hummed.

"I want you" he murmured, holding him tighter.

Steve flushed even more “I’m right here.” He laughed

"Then I have what I want" he grinned.

“Good..” Steve sighed, yawning

“Bucky?” He asked softly.

"Yeah, Stevie?" He whispered, rubbing the blonde’s back.

“Was I What you imagined?”

"You were so much more" he promised.

Steve smiled and flushed “I’m glad.”

Bucky held him tightly.

“Goodnight Buck,” He said, starting to doze off.

"Night, Stevie" he whispered, holding him close as he fell asleep.


End file.
